


Dwell

by Melacka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: It didn’t do to dwell, Narcissa knew.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Dwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



It didn’t do to dwell, Narcissa knew. There was no point agonising over that which could not be changed.

Her marriage, for example.

Eminently suitable.

Frightfully appropriate.

Desperately _dull_.

She shouldn’t dwell on the past. Moments that haunted her.

Memories of red hair clenched in grasping fingers.

Emerald eyes glinting in mischief.

Wicked little mudblood mouth, whispering dirty promises in her ear as nimble fingers _fucked_ her.

Bent over her absent husband’s desk, spread open and devoured.

Alone with forbidden memories, Narcissa threw her head back, fingers working furiously.

Her name on her lips was a benediction. A curse.

 _Lily_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
